Cruce Fronterizo
by Ocasotros
Summary: Trata acerca de las dificultades que se le presentaron a Jack Kellar para Cruzar la frontera. Basado en la segunda misión del juego.


Una ligera brisa lo sorprendió con su impacto gélido durante la madrugada. Se sacudió y luego de refunfuñar y secarse la baba, finalmente el Sgto. Jack Kellar abrió los ojos para ver sólo penumbras. Unos momentos después, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a ese nivel de opacidad, al ver los árboles como pilares en decadencia, los arbustos como sus sombras tétricas y el cielo como un gran pantano gris recordó la situación en la que se encontraba. Sonó la alarma de su reloj, y al apagarla se enteró que eran las cinco de la mañana. Una mañana mucho más fría que la noche anterior, pensó, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta que había desaprovechado en función de colchón en vez de haberla usado como abrigo, debido a que no consideró la disminución de temperatura que lógicamente se suscitaría en las horas siguientes.

Se puso de pie tambaleando y miró a su alrededor de nuevo, mientras utilizaba la dirección del viento para tantear la ubicación de los puntos cardinales. Encendió una pequeña linterna y revolvió un rato su bolso antes de sacar un mapa, garabateado con líneas y marcas de distintos colores que determinaban la jerarquía que poseían dentro de la misión. Iluminó el punto clave y se concentró en este, mientras repasaba los pasos a seguir en leves susurros. Guardó todas las herramientas, colocó a sus espaldas la mochila, y comenzó su recorrido con pasos precisos respetando los límites de un camino que sólo él percibía en medio de todo ese mejunje de malezas y accidentes geográficos.

Para haber llegado a la categoría de Sargento, Jack Kellar, entre otras cosas, tuvo que tener claro una prioridad: seguir las reglas a como de lugar. Únicamente, respetando con rigurosidad los delineamientos de un objetivo es como se puede obtener éxito tanto individual como conjuntamente. Aunque sabía que, como en todo, existen variantes, diferentes técnicas y personas más y menos adaptables, y que según las circunstancias el nivel de efectividad de una metodología puede cambiar, se propuso desde el primer día del entrenamiento adoptar esa noción como una máxima inexorable. Esa determinación acompañada de una ardua disciplina y una prodigiosa habilidad en todo lo que respecta a las actividades físicas y a la pericia en el manejo de armas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, rápidamente lo catapultaron a soldado de élite. Fue designado luego de una serie misiones cumplidas con honores al equipo especial Bravo, unidad del ejército con identidad furtiva que se encarga de intervenciones de último recurso, cuando ya se han gastado todas las maniobras de negociación posibles. Se rumorea que entra en acción de manera clandestina, utilizando herramientas y recursos de manera ilegal, con licencia de matar y la orden de no dejar prisioneros, con tal de prevenir un mal mayor. En general, realiza emprendimientos bélicos que están destinados a largo plazo a prevenir el desenlace de una guerra.

En esa ocasión, el objetivo consistía en atravesar la frontera protegida por los terroristas de Chechenia, para después insertarse en la ciudad de Naszran, dónde se creía que se ubicaba la base rebelde. La misión requería de un grupo reducido que no llamase la atención hasta que se introdujera en el bosque que albergaba a la frontera. El grupo estuvo inicialmente constituido por seis soldados, cada uno el mejor de su división, que fueron seleccionados luego de evaluar a todos los integrantes del ejército nacional. Comenzó la operación la noche del 26 de Octubre del 2010, en los suburbios de la ciudad, transportados en un vehículo todo terreno, en el cual se hallaba un gran caudal de diversas armas y abundantes municiones. Cuando se dirigía hacia el bosque se cruzó con una leve resistencia que fue muy eficiente, aunque también fue ayudada por el efecto sorpresa que supo obtener. Los destellos fueron duraderos y había mayor cantidad del lado de los rebeldes. De a poco, la propagación de luces se fue haciendo simétrica a ambos lados. Cuando parecía que se acercaba la victoria por parte del equipo Bravo, una explosión ocasionó el cese del fuego y quedó en soledad el silencio. No se veía nada, no se escuchaba nada. Nadie sabría que sucedió esa noche sino hasta unos días después en los que se encontraron los rescoldos de aquel enfrenamiento en el que se hallaron cinco cuerpos pertenecientes a los compañeros de Jack Kellar.

A las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, estaba cortando arbustos y ramas, esquivando pozos y grandes charcos de barro, saltando troncos y promontorios, escalando árboles, mientras avanzaba. Todavía seguía sorprendido de haber sobrevivido a la detonación de la granada que estalló cerca del jeep. Por fin una, pensó, cuando contrastaba su general mala suerte con el incidente de la noche anterior. No vio de dónde provino, ni en que parte exactamente explotó. Apenas reconoció el estruendo de una M67, cuando estaba cuerpo a tierra, a cuatro metros del vehículo y luego lo único que escuchó durante un buen rato fue el ensordecedor pitido de sus tímpanos saturados de descibeles. Cuando se recompuso, comprobó ante la falta de gemidos y gritos, la contundencia de la granada. No había nadie a quién socorrer ni acompañar. Se quedó inmóvil a esperar alguna señal de vida del bando contrario para disparar. Estuvo así durante toda una hora hasta que convencido de que los enemigos se habían retirado (porque estaba seguro de que habían otros sobrevivientes), se internó sigilosamente hacia el bosque hasta donde le permitieron sus energías e improvisó con un tronco grande, un poco de pasto y su chaqueta, comodidad para dormir.

Sobreviví, pensó, pero mi condición es precaria. En su mochila guardaba algunos materiales indispensables para proceder en la misión. Tengo la linterna, el mapa, fotografías relativas a los lugares que hay que ubicar, gasas, antibióticos, algunas jeringas y municiones de la Glock, eso es todo- susurró. Se insultó por no haber sido más valiente e intentar recolectar recursos de los restos de la explosión. Pero hacer eso hubiera sido correr mucho riesgo, era obvio que habían sobrevivientes del otro bando, no podía ponerse en evidencia de esa manera. Se tranquilizó diciéndose que fue cauto, astuto, y no cobarde. Incluso, concluyó que prefería su supuesta cobardía y actual precario presente que la valentía y compartir el destino de sus compañeros.

Siguió trotando dentro del bosque, zigzagueando entre árboles y obstáculos, arremetiendo entre arbustos y pasadizos estrechos, acelerando en terrenos planos y abiertos, caminando ligeramente en las zonas pantanosas, durante unos treinta minutos hasta que finalmente llegó al área clave.

Desde la cima de una colina podía apreciar toda la entrada del cuartel bélico que supervisaba el paso de vehículos. En ese momento había un camión de carga que estaba detenido en frente de una barrera tránsito en posición horizontal, mientras el conductor era interpelado por un terrorista que ostentaba un AK-47 y miraba la documentación presentada. Unos metros detrás del vehículo se podía ver un puente y más lejos el comienzo de un camino de tierra que se prolongaba hacia la continuación del bosque.

Jack decidió exprimir esa momentánea distracción que generaba el camión, sacó la pistola, le colocó un silenciador y avanzó cuidadosamente. Se detuvo a unos pasos de donde pasaban la reverberación de los reflectores que se encontraban en las torres vigilantes. En una de ellas, la que hallaba prácticamente en frente suyo, estaba un centinela muy concentrado en lo que le ofrecía la pantalla de su celular. Jack sabía que la única oportunidad podía obtenerla ahí. A su izquierda, estaba la longitud del camión tapando todo el flanco derecho a los guerrilleros del otro lado. Tenía que actuar raudamente pero con precisión. Se imaginó lo que iba a hacer, tomó unos segundos para armarse de valor y se adelantó unos metros, quedando ahora sí dentro del sector iluminado por los reflectores. Se agachó, agarró el revolver con las dos manos y apuntó al adicto al celular. Teniendo en cuenta el alcance del arma que poseía, era un disparo difícil. Conocía la técnica a aplicar, pero no tenía la práctica, en circunstancias normales hubiera usado una ametralladora o una semiautomática. Considerando la potencia del arma y la influencia del viento, apuntó a unos centímetros encima de la cabeza y con la mira un poco corrida hacia la izquierda. Dejó de respirar para que el movimiento de su cuerpo no afecte la dirección y disparó. Impactó de lleno, el ya cadáver tambaleó hacia atrás y se perdió de vista. Jack corrió hacia el tejido, lo escaló lo más sigilosamente que pudo, saltó hacia el otro lado y entró en una estructura.

Afortunadamente, entró en una casa que se utilizaba como deposito de materiales sin valor que se iban acumulando a medida que los inspectores de la entrada les iban escamoteando a los inmigrantes. Por lo que nadie le prestaba atención ni habían tomado la medida de designarle un custodio. Desde la ventana pudo divisar el resto del cuartel, que estaba compuesto por otros cuatro departamentos, dos de ellos pequeños ubicados en los extremos, uno en la entrada y otro en la salida, uno mediano al lado del suyo y, en frente de éste, uno grande de dos pisos y el más vigilado.

El asunto parecía más fácil de lo que esperaba. Bastaba con ir por el sector derecho del cuartel, cruzando hacia el departamento mediano y luego dirigirse a la salida, sin necesidad de toparse con el departamento central.

Sólo se interponían entre Jack y la salida unos centinelas, que estaban vigilando el área, merodeándolo a paso lento formando los tres un círculo en su recorrido. Jack esperó hasta que los tres quedaron posicionados de una forma que pueda comenzar a atacarlos uno a uno, sin que ninguno se percatase de lo que estuviera sucediendo. Cuando llegó el momento apropiado, caminó rápidamente y le disparó en la nuca a una distancia prudencial, poniendo la otra mano lista para atrapar el perdigón despedido con lo que evitó el ruido del mismo al chocar contra el suelo. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el enemigo y lo agarró para que tampoco se escuche su caída y lo arrastró hasta un rincón. Cuando fue apropiado, surgió del mismo lugar nuevamente e hizo lo mismo con otro centinela.

Dejó pasar unos minutos, y se dirigió hacia el último centinela pero a este no lo mató. Lo necesitaba para abrir la reja del fondo y poder pasar.

- Ey, subí las manos y no intentes nada raro- le dijo sin gritar Jack-

Lo desarmó, le hizo dar media vuelta y lo llevó hasta la salida apuntándole en la sien. La situación parecía resuelta, gracias al aporte de este centinela, y luego podría ir al lugar de encuentro donde se reuniría con el teniente Graver para continuar con los siguientes objetivos. Al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con un guerrillero vestido con un traje antibalas y una especie de casco.

- Abre la puerta o lo mato- amenazó Jack, mientras se acercaba-

El guerrillero con la armadura de Kevlar no reaccionó hasta que Jack y el rehén se encontraban prácticamente encima de él. Disparó a su compañero, sin saber muy bien si por determinación o nerviosismo. Jack sorprendido, arrojó el cadáver hacia delante, logrando incomodar por unos momentos al guerrillero. Le disparó pero sólo consiguió provocarle risa a su contrincante, quién aprovechó los segundos que toma cambiar de cargador para abalanzarse sobre Jack y derribarlo. Se sentó sobre su pecho y procedió a taladrarle la cara a puñetazos con sus robustos guantes. La sangre propulsada trazaba manchas dispersas en el torso de la armadura de kevlar. Los golpes continuaban incesantes, sacudiendo en cada ocasión todo el cuerpo del rostro donde impactaban. Ni los intentos de bloqueos, ni los débiles contraataques podían cambiar la situación.

Demacrado, aún con un ligero resto de conciencia, una artimaña intuida lo motivó a concentrar toda la fuerza que le quedaba en estirar su mano hacia la parte lateral de su pierna derecha. Agarró el mango con todo su instinto de supervivencia, desenvainó el cuchillo y lo incrustó, en la única zona desprotegida, en el cuello de su adversario. Retiró el arma blanca y la sangre con chorro a presión. Se quita de encima el cadáver, y luego de tantear ambos bolsillos encontró un manojo de llaves que le serviría para abrir la puerta de salida. Desde el umbral observó detenidamente desperdigados por el suelo las armas, las municiones y a los suministros bélicos de alta tecnología. Admiró que pudo sobrevivir y contrarrestar su poder sencillamente usando su ingenio y su determinación. Miró el cuchillo que tenía todavía en la mano y lo arrojó al suelo. Sintió que no le hacía falta.


End file.
